List of Russian translations
This is all the Russian translations in the Cars series. Cars *Dmitriy Kharatyan - Lightning McQueen *Armen Dzhigarkhanyan - Doc Hudson *Sergey Kuznetsov - Tow Mater *Alika Smekhova - Sally Carrera *Andrey Moshkov - Ramone *Sergey Byzgu - Luigi *Nikolay Fedortsov - Sheriff *Alexey Guryev - Fillmore *Valeriy Solovyov - Sarge *Elena Ternovaya - Flo *Danilo de Girolamo - Guido *Maya Blinova - Lizzie *Maxim Sergeev - Chick Hicks *Victor Kostetskiy - The King *Alexander Cherkashin - Mack *Yuri Herzmann - Harv *Valeriy Kukhareshin - Darrell Cartrip *Stanislav Kontsevich - Bob Cutlass/Sven/Buzz Light Car/Hamm/Yeti/P.T.Flea *Mikhail Tryasorukov - Van *Yelena Shulmann - Minny *Andrey Pirog - Tex *Valeriy Nikitenko - Rusty Rust-eze *Stanislav Sokolov - Dusty Rust-eze *Tatyana Ivanova - Lynda Weathers *Alexander Mashanov - Fred/Boost *Stanislav Kornev - Dale Earnhardt Jr. *Oleg Fyodorov - Michael Schumacher *Yegor Bakulin - Jay Limo *Boris Khasanov - Mario Andretti *Svetlana Kuznetsova - Kori Turbowitz *Alexey Fedkin - Not Chuck *Andrey Lyovin - Jerry Recycled Batteries *Ilya Bozhko - Snot Rod *Andrey Tenetko - Wingo *Andrey Matveyev - DJ/Mike Wazowski/Flik *Xenia Brzhezovskaya - Mia and Tia *Hikari Yono - Chuki Episodes *Svetlana Smirnova *Yuliya Tipanova Production Russian edition was translated by 'Nevafilm' studio. *Dubbing director - Gelena Pirogova *Translator - Mikhail Cherepnin *Synchronous text author - Yekaterina Barto *Sound engineer - Marina Makurina *Soundwomen - Tatyana Gozhikova and Svetlana Ivanova *Dubbing sound engineer - Vladislav Ivarovski *Director assistant - Mariya Cherkashina *Creative consultant - Mariush Yaworowski *Speaker - Oleg Belov Cars 2 *Sergey Kuznetsov - Tow Mater *Dmitriy Kharatyan - Lightning McQueen *Alika Smekhova - Sally Carrera *Jeanna Friske - Holley Shiftwell *Leonid Kanevsky - Finn McMissile *Leonid Yarmolnik - Sir Miles Axlerod *Yuri Herzmann - Professor Zundapp *Sergey Dyachkov - Francesco Bernoulli *Alexandr Styopin - Leland Turbo *Oleg Belov - Mel Dorado *Sergey Kozik - Rod Redline *Tatyana Gordeeva - The Queen *Nikolay Fedortsov - Sheriff *Maxim Sergeev - Fillmore/Tony Trihull *Boris Khasanov - Sarge *Sergey Byzgu - Luigi *Guido Quaroni - Guido *Vitaly Petrov - Vitaly Petrov *Alexey Makretski - Grem *Mikhail Tryasorukov - Acer/Van *Yelena Shulmann - Minny *Irina Balay - Lizzie *Andrey Moshkov - Ramone *Artyom Veselov - Uncle Topolino *Yelena Ternovaya - Flo/Mama Topolino (Russian dialogues) *Sophia Loren - Mama Topolino (Italian dialogues) *Denis Nekrasov - Tomber *Alexey Chyornykh - Siddeley *Mark Makarenkov - Otis *Mikhail Geng - Darrell Cartrip *Mikhail Zakharov - David Hobbscap *Alexandr Balakirev - Brent Mustangburger *Alexander Cherkashin - Mack *Alexey Fateev - Ivan *Andrey Shamin - Victor Hugo Episodes *Sofya Anufriyeva *Yevgeniy Beryozkin *Andrey Lyovin *Grigoriy Perel *Mikhail Ryzhov *Alexey Fedkin *Denis Yasik *Alister Abell *Victor Ayala *Julia Benson *Danial Bualo *Brian Dobson *Doug Abrams *Danial Bacon *Peter Banson *Christine Shatlen *Michael Dobson *Paul Dobson *Jessica Hifi *Barbara Cotmayer *Rondal Raynoldson *Nick Rind *Kerry van der Grind *Mari Kano *Atsushi Kakehashi *Shintaro Ohata *Takashi Ohara *Riye Takahashi *Riho Fushida *Masako Shirakava *Toru Sakurai *Tomotaka Hachitsuka *Martin Ganyon *Andrew Cavadas *Juan Raydinger *Rebekka Robbins *Michael Sonsmann *Allison Warnitsa *Keykou Sakai *Midori Sangoumi *Hotomi Hiroze *Shuhei Takubo *Tooyuki Higuchi *Yoshimasa Kavata *Shigeyuki Susaki *Ayaka Shimoyamada *Sashi Hirai *Tsubasa Sakurai Production Russian edition was translated by 'Nevafilm' studio with 'Shepperton International' information studio. *Dubbing director - Gelena Pirogova *Translator and synchronous text author - Mikhail Cherepnin *Sound engineer - Polina Volynkina *Dubbing sound engineer - George Khuseynov *Casting - Olga Yefimova *Project managers - Yekaterina Sinenko, Yulia Pokrovskaya, Yulia Menshikova *Creative consultant - Yulia Baranchuk 'We don't need some advices' song Performed by 'Chelsea' band *Music - Rick Okasek *Producers - Sean Everett and Weezer *Text - Sergey Pasov *Vocal numbers recording - Aset Samrailova Localisation gallery 0.png|Logo 1.png|'Welcome to Radiator Springs - Lightning McQueen's home' чемпион.png|Champion 3.png|Doc Hudson's Museum навеки.png|Newspapers on wall нефтегаз.png|Axlerod Oil and Gas исчезновение.png|Miles Axlerod's disappearing 7.png|Sir Miles Axlerod - Magnat and Creator 8.png|Vitaly Petrov 9.png|Tokyo, Japan 10.png|Darrell, Brent, David прямые.png|Direct route 12.png|Turns 13.png|Dirt track 14.png|Miles Axlerod 15.png|Mater's letter 16.png|P.S. пипи.png|P.P.S. ассенизатор2.png|Lavatory Services криминал.png|Alexander Hugo розыск.png|Search сеанс.png|Video call интерпол.png|Interpol Card File личность.png|Identity determined вне.png|Out of the field of action дист..png|Remote Control голос.png|Voice опознан.png|Not recognized обезврежено.png|Defused удачного.png|Have a good da... дня.png|...y, sir Miles Axl... карданвал.png|Axlerod 32.png|Welcome to the Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen and Sir Kilo-Mater's home 33.png|Film voiced 34.png|As well as 35.png|Vocal 36.png|Nevafilm Cars 3 *Dmitriy Kharatyan - Lightning McQueen *Irina Pegova - Cruz Ramirez *Rudolph Pankov - Smokey *Stanislav Strelkov - Sterling *Sergey Kuznetsov - Tow Mater *Victor Horinyak - Jackson Storm *Vladimir Antonik - Rusty Rust-eze *Sergey Byzgu - Luigi *Alika Smekhova - Sally Carrera *Elena Ternovaya - Miss Fritter, Flo *Elena Letuchaya - Natalie Certain *Mikhail Zakharov - Bob Cutlass *Irina Grishina - Louise Nash *Mikhail Geng - Darrell Cartrip *Vladimir Levashov - River Scott *Maxim Sergeev - Chick Hicks *Giovanni Baldini - Guido *Denis Nekrasov - Dusty Rust-eze *Alexandr Cherkashin - Mack *Mikhail Khrustalyov - Cal Weathers *Alexandr Razbash - Hamilton, Mike Joyride, Daniel Swervez, Bubba Wheelhouse *Alexey Makretsky - Fillmore, Tex Dinoco *Nikolay Fedortsov - Junior Moon, Sheriff *Artyom Veselov - Ray Reverham, Strip Weathers *Armen Dzhigarkhanyan - Doc Hudson *Andrey Mashkov - Ramone, Jeff Gorvette *Irina Balay - Lizzie *Boris Khasanov - Sarge *Tatyana Gordeeva - Shannon Spokes *Stepan Donskoy - Maddy McGear *Artyom Bordowsky - Ryan Laney *Vadim Burlakov - Chase Racelott *Anastasia Slepchenko - Sweet Tea Production *Dubbing director - Gelena Pirogova *Translator and synchronous text author - Mikhail Cherepnin *Musical director - Anton Schwartz *Songwriters - Mikhail Cherepnin, Anton Pasov Cars Toons Mater's Tall Tales *Yuri Kovalenko - Tow Mater (1-3 episodes) *Sergey Kuznetsov - Tow Mater *Andrey Lyovin - Lightning McQueen *Xenia Brzhezovskaya - Mia and Tia *Anatoliy Dubanov - Sheriff *Mikhail Khrustalyov - Kabuto *Stanislav Kontsevich - Roger *Oleg Kulikovich - Stanley *Lydia Melnikova - Lizzie Episodes *Vladimir Baranov *Oleg Belov *Maya Blinova *Anna Vavilova *Artyom Veselov *Yaroslav Geyvandov *Alexey Guryev *Anastasia Dyukova *Igor Yefimov Jr. *Victor Kostetsky *Sergey Kupriyanov *Alexandr Lushin *Mark Makarenkov *Andrey Matveev *Andrey Pirog *Maxim Sergeev *Alexandr Styopin *Boris Khasanov *Mariya Tsvetkova-Ovsyannikova *Pavel Yanutsh Production Series dubbed by 'Nevafilm' studio. Information studio 'Shepperton International' *Dubbing directors - Igor Yefimov Jr., Gelena Pirogova *Translators and synchronous text authors - Mikhail Cherepnin, Anton Utochkin *Sound engineers - Polina Volynkina, Anna Stanishevskaya, Svetlana Grabinskaya *Information sound engineers - Alexandr Lukyanov, Alexandr Chupryn *Casting - Olga Yefimova, Galina Dovgal *Project managers - Yekaterina Sinenko, Irina Gayevskaya *Creative consultants - Yulia Baranchuk, Sergey Pasov Radiator Springs 500 1/2 *Andrey Lyovin - Lightning McQueen *Sergey Kuznetsov - Tow Mater *Maxim Sergeev - Sandy Dunes, Ramone *Roman Nikitin - Idle Threat, Fillmore *Alexey Makretsky - Blue Grit *Marina Tsvetkova - Sally Carrera *Yuri Lazarev - Shifty Sidewinder *Lyudmila Bezuglaya - Lizzie *Sergey Byzgu - Luigi *Nikolay Fedortsov - Sheriff Production *Dubbing director - Igor Yefimov *Russian text author - Mikhail Cherepnin *Dubbing and information studio 'Nevafilm' *Sound engineer - Darya Vasilyeva *Project manager - Yekaterina Sinenko *Creative consultants - Yulia Baranchuk and Sergey Pasov Localisation gallery 1фг5у.png|Radiator Springs 500 1/2 2y5.png|Radiator Springs Historical Society present Stanley Days 3rh.png|Stanley Race 4nt.png|Radiator Springs 5фру.png|Titles External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk62Yc-tgJk - interview with Cars 2 translation actors. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPKBGT2ODdQ - interview with Cars 3 translation actors. Category:Lists